The Bionic Project
by MikiMouze16
Summary: She lost everything and is now being rebuilt. When she comes back to Japan to live with her Cousin Haruhi can she fit in or will she take everyone down with her. Natalie holds the key to survival, what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

The pencil rolled between my fingers. I was resting against my hand tuning out the presentation that is being presented. I stared looked up to the short light brown hair girl occasionally. She was the third student to give a presentation on Hydrogen. Then there was a quiet knock and the door opened. A girl with bright natural red hair that ended at her lower back slipped in. Her light green eyes seem to sparkle.

"Come in Miss. Fox," The teacher motion for her to enter the class. She looked in unsure and awkwardly walked in. She was wearing long black slacks that hugged her thighs a bit then became loose giving her a bit of a shape. She was wearing a white undershirt that was lined with lace and was wearing the male button down shirt like a jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her black flats made a light clicking sound as she walked.

"Welcome to Tokyo, Japan Miss. Fox," She smiled and looked across the room, she locked onto each student face for about a second until she looked at me. She stopped and tilted her.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" She hesitated then nodded

"My name is Natalie Fox," her voice seemed metallic? It wasn't normal, different definitely but I couldn't place it. "I am from Aberdeen, Scotland but the last few years I have lived in Chicago, Illinois."

"Anything else?" The teacher smiled at her.

"I am very technologic savvy. Anything dealing with technology or any type of formula I can figure out." She smiled.

"Well go sit behind Kyoya, he's the one with the black hair and glasses." She pointed towards me.

She sat behind me and smiled when I turned around to look at her. Close up she looked different. She looked perfect. Her right looked a bit different then her left. I couldn't place it but before I could come to a conclusion she asked if she could join me for lunch.

"Oh, um, okay." I smiled and turned back around and the next kid went for his presentation.

After three more presentations the bell rang indicating lunch. I turned around to look in the eyes of Natalie, they were so different but so beautiful. "You ready?"

"Yes."

We walked down the crowded halls to the lunch room. I met up with Tamaki and Hunny and got in line.

Natalie was in front of me. When she came up to order her only request was something that had crab.

"HeeHee!" She sat her tray on the table and ran up Haruhi wrapping her arms around her.

"Natty!" Haruhi replied shocked. "It's been so long!"

I sat down by the girls and watched curiosity. "I heard about your unique case so I decide to dress like you, plus yellow is not my color."

"You're lying yellow would look good on you."

"How do you guys know each other?" Tamaki asked confused.

"Sh-He is my cousin by adoption." She smiled and looked back at Haruhi.

"I haven't heard anything from you since the accident, I didn't know if you were dead or alive." That explains the shocked reaction.

"Well I'm alive, barely. After a few dozen surgeries they were able to put me back together again." Then they dropped the topic.

Lunch went by too fast. It turns out that when Natalie was five her parents committed suicide. Her father and Haruhi's aunt were close friend and arranged at birth that if something happen to them they would adopt her. She then moved to Aberdeen, Scotland from Yokahama, Japan. When her adapt father was killed they moved to Chicago, Illinois. Then there was a gap labeled "The Accident' that they did not discuss. She came back to Tokyo to live with Haruhi and her father since in the gap her adopted mother was killed.

"Why didn't my dad say anything?"

"I wanted to surprise you at school," she smiled hugged Haruhi and followed me to our next class.

"We have a club after this class if you don't mind following me there."

"The host club?"

"Yes, how did-"

"Haruhi's dad informed me and informed me about the guy situation."

"Oh," Now what do I say?

I went to open the classroom door when an ground shaking bomb came from down the hall. All the windows shattered, kids screaming and running in and out of classrooms. The fire alarms sounded. Thick black smoke raced down the hall and covered us. I patted the ground looking for Natalie. I felt her grab my arm, at least I think it was her. I looked up and I noticed I couldn't see more than 2 inches in front of my face. I heard creaking and the room was getting hotter but it was too dangerous to run anywhere. We couldn't see. There was a loud moan and giant crash. I stepped back and tripped over my feet. We were surrounded by flames.


	2. Chapter 2

My coughs filled the room. I choked on thick black smoke. I couldn't see her but I could feel her hand resting on my arm. She wasn't moving or coughing. I became worried and I grabbed her shoulders, her head slumped back rolling to the left side.

"Natalie," I coughed out. She didn't even stir.

I thought I heard footsteps in the distance. But I might be wrong, everything has been fuzzy and its been hard to keep myself awake. I'm afraid if I fall asleep I will never wake up.

"Help," I fell back against the wall. "Help, please." I heard a groaning of something. There was a rush of pain coming from my leg. I screamed out and tried to move my leg but I couldn't feel it. I felt this fiery pain shooting up my body from my leg. It's all I could feel.

"I…Some…Here." I heard faint voices but they faded away. Everything seem to become heavy. I was too tired to deal with it. I let my eyelids drop.

"Kyoya?" I heard somebodies voice call to me. It sounded familiar. Who was it? It is really familiar, so familiar. "Kyoya," there it was again. I should know it. I tried to open my eyes but all I saw was blackness. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Who is here? Where am I? I was finally able to open my eyes. A tall blonde boy was sitting there. Blonde boy, blue eyes, so familiar. Tall blonde boy, tall. Who do I know that is a tall blonde boy with blue eyes; blue eyes filled with tears. Toshi? No. Taki? No. Tami? No. Tom? No. Tom, Tom, Tamaki!

"Tamaki?" I tried to say but there was something in my throat. He looked at me and about burst into tears. "Kyoya! Nurse! Nurse, he's awake." A short skinny woman walked in and smiled at me. A woman, why do I have the feeling I forgetting something?

"You can't talk, you have a tube in your throat to help you breathe. " Nurse, Nurses, doesn't my family have something to do with that? Family, where's my family? I have a sibling. No, I have two. Girls? No, boys? Yes. Parents? I remember them. What about Tamaki? He's a friend? No Best friend? Yeah, friends I have friends. A boy, bunny. Bunny? Hunny, yeah. The tall boy. Sticks with Hunny. Mori? I think so. Uh, twins. I can't remember which is which, who cares. There is a girl that is a boy? Uh, He? No Haruhi? Yeah! And a girl. Different.

But so beautiful too.

So beautiful. What was this girl's name?

Natalie, beautiful Natalie. So different and so amazing. Natalie!

I know what I am forgetting! The nurse took the tube out my throat and I looked at Tamaki. "Natalie?" I croaked out.

"Special hospital, She has a unique case you see. Human with false limbs; Like you will soon be." I knitted my brows and looked at him confused. He was working back tears and then failed miserably. He sat down and put his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry," he looked at my legs.

I looked down at my legs. Right below the knee there was a stump. Half my leg was missing. A rush of panic hit me. I had problems breathing and I looked at Tamaki as if to say "What sick joke is this?"

"Kyoya," my father walked into the room, "We are moving you to a special hospital we are funding. Natalie is waiting there for you." Several nurse walk in with a bed and move me over. The flight there was too long and the silence killed me.

I was pulled into a room and a gas mask was placed over my face.

When I woke up I was starring at a grey ceiling. I stretched my arms and legs and curled up on my side. I placed my hands on my knees. Knees? I shot open my eyes and looked at my left leg. It was there. I touched it. It felt weird, I mean I felt it but I didn't. It was weird, like false sensation. I swong my legs over the side of the bed and kicked them. It worked. I didn't really have to think about it. I caught something in the corner of my eye and I looked up. It wasn't anything it was my eye sight. Did I have new eyes? When I looked at something I could see very thing about it. Who touched the object, particles on it, and the mathematical features? I saw everything about everything.

"Interesting isn't it?" I looked up and saw Natalie standing in the doorway. "How's the new eyes, muscles and leg?"

"They changed all that?"

"Yeah, there was a lot of damage inflicted on you. When the wood fell on you it destroyed most of your muscles. They had to patch up your nervous system as well, still had it better than me. It took 3 weeks to put Natalie back together. Took you a week."

"I've been out for a week?" I gaped at her.

"Yeah, your dad fell asleep on the toilet yesterday," I smiled, that so not like my dad.

"How do you like being superior?"

"What?"

"We are not quite human anymore; we are Bionic," She sat by me.

"So what does that mean for or future?"

"No one knows."

"Then let's find out." I leaned it to her and kissed it her. And I swear I saw sparks. Beautiful sparks.


End file.
